Una Flor Roja
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: En pequeña flor, un lindo recuerdo, una erza sumamente humana. One Shots


**¡Aquí un pequeño one shots! OH, un Gray-Erza. Esos dos hacen una magnifica pareja, y con Natsu de por medio es mejor.**

**Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**000oooo000oooo000ooo000**

**Una flor roja.**

Caminaba por la calle despreocupadamente. De su boca salió un hondo bostezo, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza de manera relajada.

"_Debí haber dormido otro rato"_ pensó.

Siguió su camino por aquella calle que, poco a poco, se abarrotaba de gente.

"_¿Qué le podrá gustar?_" Se preguntó antes de dejarse caer en la silla de una pequeña cafetería del lugar.

Inevitablemente, los recuerdos inundaron su corazón.

**00ooo00ooo00ooo**

**-¡AJA! ¡Ahí estás Erza!** –dijo con aire pretencioso, mientras se deslizaba rápidamente por el pequeño barranco adornado por pasto verde. Ella ni se inmutó, se mantenía arrodillada con su vista baja-. **¡Ahora te demostraré lo genial que soy!** –Se señaló-** Prepárate Erz...** –sus palabras quedaron a mitad de su garganta.

Ella había volteado, unas tenues lágrimas se mantenían fuertemente arraigadas. Sus dedos temblorosos trataban torpemente de limpiarlas, como si fueran un pecado capital.

**-¡Tú!** –gritó desesperado y nervioso. Jamás en su vida habría pensado que la única chica que le había ganado, justo en ese momento, se viera... tan... tan... ¡Frágil!

Gray pensó que tal vez podría estar sufriendo de dolor de estómago, o que algo se le había metido en los ojos. Erza no era tan débil, ¿o sí?

**-Tú, otra vez** –le respondió la pelirroja- **Está bien, te daré otra paliza** –Erza se puso de pie.

**-Ahm... no, mejor no** –dijo Gray con nerviosismo.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que terminemos con todo esto?** –preguntó ella seriamente.

Gray le miró a los ojos. Ahora que los observaba, no eran feos, ni toscos, ni poco femeninos. _"Son lindos"_ se dijo a si mismo, antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pensado. _"¿¡Qué demonios!?"_

Erza le miró desentendida, a la vez que una gota le caía por la nuca al ver como el chico de cabellos negros se golpeaba con una roca. Gray se paró unos instantes, analizando con cuidado lo que acababa de decir mentalmente.

Estaba bien pensar que era linda, porque a la larga... no era mentira. Erza era una joven de cabellos rojos, ojos inocentes y una actitud sumamente seria; aunque ciertamente esa seriedad fuera una estupidez.

Sí, efectivamente. Él no estaba loco, sería un loco si -y sólo si- hubiera dicho que Natsu era lindo.

Una cara de asco salió de repente ante una incrédula Erza, que no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

**-Bien** –dijo de pronto Gray-. **¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? **–la chica torció la boca, pensativa.

**-No lo sé...** –respondió melancólicamente.

**-Bueno, entonces** –hizo una pausa, y luego señaló en un grito-:** ¡Desde ahora, hoy será tu cumpleaños!** –Gray respiró con dificultad mientras miraba sonrojado a otro lado.

Erza se quedó pasmada ante tal declaración. "_Estúpido_" pensó. Sin embargo, una gran sonrisa afloró por si sola en sus labios.

Gray la miró atónito. Erza había... había... ¡¡Había sonreído!! Su sonrojo aumentó más, y decidió hacer lo que tenía pensado. Corrió como loco de regreso a la cuidad, dejando a la joven dueña de la armadura, mirando la estela de polvo que dejó a su paso.

**-Toma** –dijo de repente.

**-¿Eh?** –respondió la otra al ver que, en una milésima de segundo, el joven traía en su mano una flor sumamente hermosa-

**-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños** –explicó él, mientras se rascaba la nariz sumamente avergonzado.

**-Gracias** –dijo ella con sinceridad- **Gracias...** –repitió, antes de sonreírle nuevamente.

**-De nada** –contestó él, ya más relajado.-

**00ooo00ooo00**

Gray dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa. "_Hace mucho que pasó eso_". Sus recuerdos se detuvieron, mientras suspiraba. Pagó rápidamente, para luego ponerse de pie y salir del lugar, retomando su camino por las avenidas de la ciudad.

**00ooo00ooo00**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erza!** –gritaron al unísono todos los del gremio.

**-Gracias, chicos** –respondió ella amablemente.

**-¿¡DONDE TE HAS METIDO GRAY BASTARDO!? ¿¡HAS TENIDO MIEDO DE MÍ!? ¡JA, JA, JA!** –reía enérgico Natsu. Lucy suspiró, tratando de ignorar al chico dragón.

**-Espero que no te moleste, Erza** –comentó la chica rubia, con cierto temor.

**-No te preocupes, las fiestas son para convivir y estar con el gremio** –dijo ella, con el pulgar alzado de manera "guay". Lucy se la quedó viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

**-¡¡KANPAI!!** –dijeron todos con sus jarrones de cerveza en lo alto.

**00ooo000ooo00**

Erza levantó la vista. Se encontraba mareada y con cierta resaca. Trató de enfocar la vista, movió la pierna de Natsu que se encontraba sobre su pecho... y la vio.

Una flor extremadamente fresca. Una flor justamente como el color de sus cabellos. Una flor roja.

"_Mientras estés en este gremio, nunca más volverás a llorar"_

Así decía la nota que la acompañaba.

Erza sonrió, al razonar que el único que le había dicho eso era el joven con complejo pervertido.

**-Gracias **-susurró ella antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

**-De nada** –respondió Gray desde el techo de Fairy Tail, disfrutando del amanecer.

Gray creía que Erza era linda. Erza creía que Gray era un pervertido. Pero, al final, ambos sabían que simplemente entre ellos podía haber una conexión mucho más cercana que con cualquier otro miembro del gremio.

Gray quería ver la sonrisa de Erza. Y Erza quería ver el rostro sonrojado de Gray.

Sí, efectivamente y en contra de lo que muchos pensaran, ellos dos eran y serían amigos. Amigos que pronto descubrirían que el amor era algo que se daba con el tiempo, con los momentos compartidos, y al entender que uno necesita del otro para ser fuerte.

-Owari-

**00ooo000ooo00**

**Esto salió... Porque un querido amigo me lo pidió como regalo. ¡JOH! Espero que la novia no se entere que fui yo quien lo escribió –risa- **

**¿Review? XDDD**


End file.
